Molecular Immobilization
Molecular Immobilization is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless. Sub-power of Molecular Manipulation and Molecular Speed Manipulation. Description The user can cause molecules of object/organism slow down, giving the effect similar to time stopping. They can freeze select objects, only a part of a person while leaving the rest of the body in motion, multiple objects, or freezing an entire area. As with time-stop, targets' consciousness are also immobilized and they are unaware of anything that transpired while they were frozen. |-|Method= *'Inanimation' - to place targets into inanimate state. *'Speed Negation' - to negate enhanced speed. *Freeze an enemy attacking. *Freeze bullets in the air. *Freeze an entire group. *Freeze oneself in case of severe injuries, to prevent blood loss, until medical treatment is available. |-|Usage= *'Binding' - to bind, imprison or otherwise stop targets. *'Disabling' - to disable anything. *'Molecular Speed Manipulation' - to manipulate the speed of molecules. *'Paralysis Inducement' - to render organisms immobile. |-|Developed Abilities= *'Advanced Molecular Immobilization' - allows the user to freeze things on large-scale. *'Body Immobilization' - to make people freeze within their current state in space. *'Molecular Deceleration' - to slow down molecules of an object, putting it in a slow motion-like state. *'Molecular Inhibition' - to stop the moement of molecules so they freeze and crystallize. *'Selective Freezing' - allows the user to unfreeze certain parts or things, within the frozen area. Gaining Control It takes time for a user to gain control of their power. Starting off not having much control - accidentally freezing things. This usually happens when a person is scared, panics, waves hands, or high emotions. Unfreezing an object/person can be done in a similar manner to how the user "freezes". Other beings could also end the freeze without possessing Molecular Immobilization by physically manipulating the frozen subject without too much effort. Users of telekinesis could also unfreeze someone with said power without necessarily moving them. The length of time in which a subject stayed frozen seemed to vary on occasion. If the user were to be sufficiently harmed or lose their power, any frozen individual would unfreeze immediately after. Channeling This power is always channelled through the use of one's hands, usually by stretching forward one or both arms at the target and extending one's fingers. However, pointing only one finger also worked. When Piper's hands were bound, she was rendered powerless. This also applied to Patty when her hands were restrained by hand cuffs. Unfreezing was usually done by waving one's fingers inwards at the frozen subject, as if physically pulling off the freeze. There were other gestures used to unfreeze that were demonstrated. *''Waving one's hand''. Piper taught Denise how to unfreeze using a simple hand gesture; gently waving one's hand diagonally upwards. *''Pointing at the subject with all digits extended''. When Curtis Williamson gained this power, he unfroze a doctor by simply pointing his hand forward. *''Flicking one's wrists''. Piper unfroze a busy hospital by simply turning her wrists very slightly. She also unfroze a loud restraught by twisting her wrist with her index finger pointed. *''Moving only one's digits''. Piper once unfroze Bane Jessup by tapping her fingers together while both her hands were joined. Piper also unfroze a Genie, while keeping the area frozen, by spinning her index finger at him in a circular motion. *''Nodding one's head''. When Piper was a child before having her powers bound, she could unfreeze by nodding her head. Personal Gain Piper has attempted to use this power a number of times for personal gain over the years. When at a beverage supply store, Josh takes the last bottle of Calera Jensen which Piper needs for a coq au vin recipe. She freezes him and is tempted to take it but then decides it's the wrong thing to do. Piper used the power to freeze a noisy restaurant when she was on a date with Leo. She also froze a hallway full of people, because they kept touching her stomach. Piper also uses the power to freeze regular humans a few times rather than for magical threats. She also uses this power for sexual purposes, as mentioned by Leo Wyatt. Such abuses suffered little to no consequences probably because they would be considered minor infractions with little benefit. Limitations *The faster the molecules are, the harder it may be to freeze it, making users of Enhanced Speed and Molecular Acceleration highly resistant or immune to users of this. *Freezing an entire scene, city or area may take more skill and control. *Inexperienced users can be frozen for only a few seconds. *Users of Molecular Adjustment can resist. List of Users Witches *Piper Halliwell Notes *Piper has created a potion to duplicate this power. *Only Warren Witches have possessed this power. *Even though Piper cannot freeze something if it's behind a physical barrier, she can still use her power successfully while wearing gloves, and freeze something inside a car. Category:Powers Category:Defensive Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation